Blades of the Angels
by Feisty Fae Phantom Gurl
Summary: Nereza ran through the crowded streets of Paris, searching for the Opera Garnier.  She stumbled across the street, trying to keep her balance while dragging her suitcase, and finally spotted the place she was looking for.


**Hey Guys and Gals! Thanks for reading my newest Fanfic.**

** The phantom in this story looks exatly like Iron-gibbet's phantom on deviant art and I will be posting several drawings of the story on my deviantart account, which is Cherry917.**

** Thanks Again!**

_Phantom and Assassin's Creed Don't belong to me._

_Phantom copyright Gaston Leroux_

_Assassin's Creed Concept copyright Ubisoft_

_I own this story and my OC's! **Enjoy The Story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A New Acquaintance<p>

Nereza ran through the crowded streets of Paris, searching for the Opera Garnier. She stumbled across the street, trying to keep her balance while dragging her suitcase, and finally spotted the place she was looking for. There were many people inside the opera house, but it wasn't stagehands or ballet girls crowding the halls. The opera house was full of contractors of all sorts and construction workers, fixing the place like new. She looked around the amazingly built structure, before bumping into one of the managers. It was Monsieur Firmin, watching over the work and talking with one of the contractors.

"No, No, No! This simply won't do! We must finish everything by the end of this week or we will have to refund the house!" he shouted at the contractor. The man looked at him with annoyance.

"I told you Monsieur, we cannot finish it by then; we would have to work both night and day. My men are exhausted, but perhaps a little encouragement would give them the energy to finish." the contractor rubbed his fingers together greedily, signifying the manager to raise the price. Monsieur Firmin placed his hand on his forehead and nodded. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. Fearing it was the opera ghost, he turned around carefully, finding only a young Italian girl behind him.

"Good day Monsieur Firmin." said the little girl,

"I am looking for Madame Giry, she sent for me a while ago, but alas I do not no the Opera Garnier as I use to. Do you know where I might find her?" M. Firmin was surprised that the girl spoke as if she were an adult.

"She has a room just beyond that corridor, it is the one just beyond the Prima Donna's room." he smiled at the child and pointed in the direction.

"Thank you monsieur and Good day once again." He nodded and tipped the hat he was wearing. She began to walk away before the man stopped her.

"You must be careful of the opera ghost little girl."

"I will." she said, gritting her teeth, she hated being called a little girl, she was seventeen, only one year until she was eighteen, why did people always refer to her as an insolent child?

"I have been through to much to be called a little girl," she mumbled while walking towards the corridor.

She stopped at the corridor which held the Prima Donna's room. She had heard of the many tales of the opera ghost from the many letters her friend, Meg sent to her. Meg had mentioned several times about a mirror in the Prima Donna's room which led to a dark passageway. Nereza was curious about this, so she decided to go explore it before she had to meet with Madame Giry. She examined her watch and it read three o'clock.

"I have about an hour until I meet with Madame Giry, which gives me plenty of time to explore." she whispered excitedly to herself as she twisted the door knob carefully.

The door opened and she walked in, closing the door carefully behind her. Nereza gasped when she saw the room, it was torn apart, even the wallpaper was tearing, and the mirror was broken, revealing a passageway. She examined ever part of the room. It looked like someone had lost there temper and started flinging everything around. She saw the mirror once again, and walked toward it. Carefully stepping through the already shattered mirror, she noticed a pair of stairs leading down into the darkness below. She decided to Take with her a candle and a small amount of matches. Lighting the candle, she started her descend down the stone stairs. Nereza was fascinated by the many candelabras hanging from the wall. They were a stunning gold, sculpted to appear as if the hands were holding them up from the wall itself. She had managed to find the underground lake, after getting lost in the passageway. Using her candle, she spotted a gondola docked on the little beach. The gondola was very dusty and looked as if no one had used it for a while. Stepping in carefully, she threw her candle in the lake so she could have both hands free to paddle. It was a nice experience to paddle the gondola and it brought back happy memories of her father taking her around all of Venice. Nereza missed her home in Italia, but she was enjoying the new places she was exploring.

Little did she know that a shadow was pursuing her from underneath the murky lake. He could not see who was on the boat, but he thought it would most likely be another drunk, wanting to find the mysterious phantom. He waited for a clear chance to grab and drag this person into the depths of the lake. He then saw the blurred shapes back, and took this opportunity to strike. With all the force he had he flung his arm out of the water, far enough to reach the back of the person. He then noticed what he was grabbing, and it was too late to stop her from falling. He had just grabbed the back of a woman's dress. He saw the girl and tried to reach out for her.

Nereza saw the man's eyes, of bright fire, and his hand reaching out for her. She was terrified of the eyes and pushed herself back, hitting the stone pillar and knocking herself unconscious.


End file.
